Previously, analytical and transactional data were typically separated by system boundaries—the analytical data residing in a different system (e.g. a Business Intelligence System or Data Warehouse) from the transactional system (e.g. an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) System). Such system boundaries posed a barrier to building business processes that seamlessly include analytical data. Furthermore, previous systems lack availability of descriptive analytics and predictive analysis. Still further, traditional ERP systems utilize row stores, which do not allow the combination of analytical and transactional data within the same business context.
Thus, there is a need to provide methods and systems for combining replicated, analytical and locally generated data in one business object on top of a single database.